I Don't Like You, You Can't Stand Me
by MadAuntieKeith
Summary: Fluffy song-based Valdangelo! Nico's getting a headache from Leo's new-found music obsession- but perhaps their song is hidden in the mix? Uber-fluffy prompt based one-shot, hope you like! Currently accepting suggestions/prompts for one-shots, but I'll probably be starting something longer soon (open to ship ideas in that, too!) Thanks to everyone who's reading these, love you all!


**Fluffy, song-based Valdangelo here we come! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**I can seriously picture Leo being a Fratellis fan- listen to them, they're so hyper and they could easily be sung from Leo's point of view! I can't help visualising him when I listen to them now XD**

**Disclaimer: Characters/settings are Rick Riordan's, and 'For The Girl' song and lyrics belong to The Fratellis.**

**I Don't Like You, You Can't Stand Me**

"La la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la , la la la la la la la la!"

Leo's enthusiastic tone-deaf voice rang out through Bunker Nine. Nico groaned.

Two weeks ago a new kid had come to camp- a British daughter of Apollo called Nat with an anime obsession and some weird taste in music. She'd got talking to Leo and started recommending him bands- when he found the Fratellis, he'd never turned back. Nico listened to the Scottish band in amazement; their rhythms and lyrics were the most hyperactive things he'd ever heard, it was like they'd poured Leo's personality into three boisterous Scottish musicians and told them to let it rip.

This was the third time they'd heard this song today- it was one of Leo's favourites. Nico did prefer it to some of the other ones, but anything gets annoying the more you hear it.

"You considering taking a break from these guys anytime soon?" he called out. Leo popped his head out from behind the wing he was building for Festus and grinned.

"No can do, Casper," he said brightly, putting down his wrench on the work table and strolling over, clicking his fingers in time with the music. "I'm pretty sure Jon Fratelli is my spirit animal."

Nico rolled his eyes. He was happy Leo had found an interest, but the crazy tempos were starting to give him a headache. "Can't you at least listen to the latest album? It's not as… energetic."

Leo pouted. "Where's the fun in that?"

Without warning, he grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him closer, putting his other hand on his waist. Nico blushed furiously. "W-what are you doing?"

"Dancing with you, stupid!" Leo grinned, as if it should be obvious. "This is our song!"

"I don't remember agreeing to that…" Nico grumbled.

"No, I mean it's about us! Listen!"

He started moving his feet, dragging Nico along with him in an awkward sped-up slow dance. Nico did his best to keep up without tripping on Leo's feet while he continued his out-of-tune singing, replacing the word 'she' with 'he' at every opportunity.

"He was into the Stones when I was into the Roses!"

"I don't know who either of those bands are…" Nico muttered.

"He was breaking my bones when I was busting their noses!"

"Will you let that go- I cracked _one _rib! It was an accident!"

"He would tell me a secret; I would lose it the next day! Young love pleases you easy, makes you sick in a bad way!"

"Leo, I'm getting dizzy!" Nico whined. Leo grinned and kept right on.

"And all the while the boy sang, la la la la he sang, kickings for my sweetheart, bruises that I just don't miss…"

He twirled Nico around and brought him back face to face, both hands on his waist as he whispered in his ear.

"And he said 'I can't love you any more than this!'"

Nico's face went bright red as he felt Leo's breath on his ear. Leo grinned and pulled him closer into a hug while Nico stammered uncontrollably.

"See? Sounds like us, don't you think?" he said playfully, planting a kiss on Nico's neck.

Nico didn't say anything, but he had to agree. The whole song did have that mischievous love/hate vibe that he'd come to love about his relationship with the boisterous mechanic. The two of them were polar opposites in many respects, but Nico couldn't help thinking that was why they worked so well.

Truth was, he couldn't even sort out his thoughts with Leo around- there were so many things he loved about him, even more things he hated, and at least half of those were the same things. In the end his feelings towards the son of Hephaestus were as sweetly jumbled and pleasantly chaotic as a tune by the Latino's manic music idols.

Leo laughed and caught Nico's frowning lips in a kiss. Despite his annoyance, Nico allowed himself to get lost in it, their feet still moving as the song continued in the background. As usual he felt his senses short circuit as he felt Leo's warm breath in his mouth and his hands on his waist, heating his cold body down to the bone. He gave up on trying to push Leo and away and instead pulled him down, knotting his fingers in his tousled hair and holding him close.

Leo laughed softly against his mouth. "Well, you've changed your tune!"

"Shut up, Valdez," Nico murmured, stopping his lips with another kiss. Leo didn't argue.

When they finally broke apart, Nico was breathless and Leo looked smug, raising his eyebrow knowingly. "Do you approve of my music choice now, My Lord?"

Nico's lips twitched up in a smile at the nickname, his stomach fluttering as he saw the twinkle of mischief in his lover's eyes. That glimmer that always meant he was up to no good…

Leo smirked and winked, backing away from Nico teasingly and strolling back to his work, as usual leaving the pale boy wanting more as he picked up his wrench and sang along to the last line of the song.

"And he said 'I don't like you, you can't stand me, I can't love you any more than this!'"

**Hope you liked! :3**

**Oh, and Nat, the girl mentioned earlier? She's my OC (ok, she's basically me but more awesome, with some actual musical talent XD), and I was considering writing a longer fic featuring her plus the rest of the main characters, maybe set a few years after the war? It will be Valdangelo, but probably slow-building. I kind of just want to try something longer, plus I think it'd be funny if Leo had a friend as hyper/weird/flirty as himself to hang around with, one who shipped him with Nico and _maybe_ starts to try and _subtly_ get them together? ;) Basically, I would just be letting myself run wild on the Argo II under a fake name and shipping as many people as possible! **

**Sounds fun, right? XD**

**Anyway, just wondering if anyone would be interested if I did write such a thing? As usual, I'm open to comments and suggestions- plus you can mention if there's any particular ships you want included and I'll see what I can do! (although Valdangelo is a given, so sorry Percico! XD)**

**Well, see you next time darlings!**


End file.
